My Bloody Valentine
by Saiyagal
Summary: (One Shot, pairings of Y/T, K/T) One fatal night. Two dead. Another in the morning. Better explanation inside.


My Bloody Valentine By Beach Bunny Anime: Fruits Basket  
  
Bio: (angst, Tohru/Kyo, Tohru/Yuki) It has been two years since the end of Fruits Basket, and Tohru has moved back to her grandfather's house. Tohru and Yuki finally started going out, but it soon broke Kyo's heart... That Valentine's Day, she gets the most terrible Valentine imaginable...  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a depressing love story with three - count 'em - three deaths in it. I know Kyo and Tohru might seem a bit OOC but I thought it turned out all right. And keep any flames to a reasonable maximum if you must insult, please. I'm also trying a new format for this so it might not turn out quite right. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!  
  
"speech" ~ lyrics ~ ~*~  
  
~ Oh my love  
  
~ Please don't cry  
  
~ I'll wash my bloody hands and  
  
~ We'll start a new life...  
  
She knew when she heard the voice on the other side of the line that something was wrong. She had been expecting Yuki, the romantic that he was, to call soon, and she'd picked up expecting to hear his sweet voice. But it wasn't him.  
  
It was the police.  
  
They told her that there had been an accident. That Yuki had been hurt. They wanted her to come and make sure it was him. She agreed immediately and, after grabbing her coat, ran out of the house towards the place they'd told her to come.  
  
The rain poured down as she ran. When she got there she was out of breath. The tears mounting, she saw the red lights of police lights and yellow tape everywhere. An officer saw her and beckoned her over to them.  
  
She stared at the ground, at his bloody body sprawled in the mud, at his beautiful silver hair spread across his pale face. The tears poured down like the rain falling all around her, and she fell to her knees. "Yuki..." she whispered, almost unable to bear the pain. "Oh Yuki...be all right, please! For me, please!"  
  
A distance away, dark red eyes watched the scene. Tears of his own fell...tears for her, and for his own mistake...  
  
~ I ripped out his throat  
  
~ And called you on the telephone to  
  
~ Take off my disguise  
  
~ Just in time to hear to cry when you  
  
~ You mourn the death of your bloody Valentine  
  
~ The night he died  
  
~ You mourn the death of your bloody Valentine  
  
~ One last time...  
  
The owner of the red eyes turned away, and he began walking slowly through the rain back to the little cave he'd been living in for the past few months. It was almost like returning to the mountain training he'd done with his master over a year ago.  
  
Once again he tried to convince himself that Yuki had to die for him to be with Tohru. Once again he tried to say, 'If that damn rat was just out of the way, I know she'd love me.' But once again, it didn't work.  
  
He still felt guilty. He still had no logical reason for killing Yuki. Except for her love...  
  
~ I don't know much at all  
  
~ I don't know wrong from right  
  
~ All I know is that  
  
~ I love you tonight...  
  
"Tohru..." he whispered, squeezing his eyes closed. "Oh Tohru, I'm so...so sorry!"  
  
He grabbed the beads on his arm almost convulsively, then threw them away and ran out into the night. For once, the ugly transformation he'd always despised came as a welcome relief. It made his outside look like his inside.  
  
The damn tears wouldn't stop coming. Even in this state, he still couldn't stop weeping for the fucking rat and that girl...the girl who'd changed everything.the first person to ever accept him for what he was. As he ran through the forest, blind with his rage, he couldn't stop remembering when she had chased him, found him, told him how wonderful he was, even in demonic anger.  
  
Near morning, he stopped and gazed up at the suddenly clear night sky. "I should have listened," he murmured. The rain finally stopped and he became himself again. "I should have listened to you, damn Yuki."  
  
~ He dropped you off and I followed him home  
  
~ Then I stood outside his bedroom window  
  
~ Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
  
~ What I knew I had to do because I'm  
  
~ So in love with you!  
  
He headed back to Shigure's house. He knew what he had to do.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Tohru dragged herself away from her room to see Shigure and Kyo. The moment she got there, however, she could tell by the extremely upset face of the Zodiac dog that something new had happened. "What is it?" she asked. "Where's Kyo?"  
  
Shigure wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well you see, I only found him this morning, and I know it's way too soon after Yuki, but there was nothing I could do at that point, I called Haru but nothing doing, I'm really sorry-"  
  
Tohru held up her hand. "Shigure! What are you babbling about?"  
  
Shigure turned away. "Tohru, I..."  
  
"WHERE'S KYO?!"  
  
"He's...dead..."  
  
Tohru stared at him. "No..."  
  
"Yes," the dog whispered. "I found him...in his room. He was.already stiff...Haru said...he'd been dead for a couple hours..." He was choking on his own sobs, but he continued, "...he killed himself!"  
  
"But...why?" Tohru was finding it very hard to comprehend. First Yuki, and now Kyo...  
  
"We don't know why." He wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, I'm not a very good host, would you like to come in? Anything to drink, eat?"  
  
"No," she heard herself say. "No, no thanks, but I should be going now." She walked away, through the forest, away from the house of the Sohmas. Away from the house she'd caused to be ripped apart.  
  
It was because both Yuki and Kyo had loved her. She realized that as she sat by her mother's grave. It was because of her that both were now dead. She somehow knew what Kyo had done to Yuki, and what his personal punishment had been. She knew it was her fault.  
  
And as she lifted the knife to her throat, she allowed one last prayer to voice itself. "Mom, forgive me, please..."  
  
A/N: Am I right in calling this 'angst'? I think so. Anyhow, as I said before, review please! Please! 


End file.
